diepiofandomcom-20200223-history
Crashers
}} |image1= |rarity=Very common (Pentagon Nest) Constant (from Guardian) |hp=10 |xp= 15 (in Pentagon Nest) 0 (from Guardian) |attacks=Yes}} |image1= |rarity=Common (Pentagon Nest) |hp=30 |xp=25 |attacks=Yes}} are hostile Polygons that chase the player once they are in their detection range. They spawn close to the Pentagon Nest in the center of the map to protect the area and are emitted from the Guardian. Crashers spawn in many different varieties of sizes and strengths. They behave similarly to the Overseer’s Drones and Protectors but instead they serve only to guard the Pentagon Nest and the Guardian when it is around. Strategy Crashers are notorious for knocking players around, disturbing their aim and stalling their regeneration, making them extremely annoying, possibly even shoving them into other players or into other polygons. For this reason, spending 1 to 2 points in Body Damage is recommended as it reduces the knockback and damage dealt by the crashers. They are good for farming EXP if you have sufficient points invested into Health Regen. Crashers do not attack Stalkers, Managers, and Landmines while they are invisible, but will attack if you lose invisibility, which will make you more visible for other Crashers. Any Crashers that were already chasing you will be locked onto you until you die. If you are damaged, you will lose invisibility, thus, Crashers will be able to target you. Also, they may be small and weak but be wary of large swarms of Crashers if you are a tier 1 or 2 tank, as their small damage output can overwhelm slow-firing tanks if you do not have many points invested in Max Health. Note that even glass cannon Tier 4 tanks can be taken down if they stay in the center, alone. Interestingly, some players use the Crashers as a guide to the pentagon nest's location, where they show up is the location of the Pentagon Nest. Variations *Large Crasher: It has the health of the Triangle, can easily push Pentagons around as they come towards you. Large Crasher grants 25 EXP to whoever destroys it. It is slightly slower than the Small Crasher but causes more damage. *Small Crasher: It has the health of the Square, spawns more frequently than Large Crashers, and grants 15 EXP to whoever destroys it. It is slightly faster than the Large Crasher, but is about half as small; in fact, it is the smallest Polygon in the game. This Crasher is a bit ironic as it is smaller than the Yellow Square but gives more experience. *Mini Crasher: Miniature Crashers that accompany, protect, and are created by the Guardian Boss. They are the smallest Crashers and grant no EXP when destroyed, much like Drones. Also like Drones, they only spawn from the Boss and will disappear should the main body be destroyed. Trivia *The small Crashers are the smallest shapes in the game. * . Base Protectors do not attack the Crashers.]]Crashers will follow you until they die or you die. They will follow even into your Base in Team DM or Domination, and will not be killed like enemy Drones would. The only way to escape them is to destroy them. You can also flank other tanks, by moving behind them so that they are between the Crashers and your tank. This way you can avoid damage in a pinch. *Originally, the Necromancer’s Drones may be chased by the Crashers as well as the tank itself. *Crashers can go through the Maze walls. *The only differences between the Large Crasher and a Triangle is the pink color, the slight speed debuff and the chasing ability of the Crasher. *Crashers don’t target Arena Closers and Polygon-based Bosses. *Crashers cannot detect cloaked tanks, except in Sandbox mode. *Crashers do not have a green variant, along with the Alpha Pentagon. es:Crashers ru: zh: fr:Triangles roses pl: tr:Pembe Üçgen ko: pt-br: ja:ファンネル Category:Diep.io Category:Polygons Category:Language Cleanup